Un nuevo comienzo
by Pamex17
Summary: La leyes deben cumplirse, sin ninguna excepción.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite, la trama es de mi pertenencia.**

**Summary:** La leyes deben cumplirse, sin ninguna excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

* * *

><p>Desconocemos por completo el medio por el cual la vida nos sorprenderá, las circunstancias que darán un brusco giro a nuestras vidas. Las medidas que tomaras para defender aquello que aprecias y el sentimiento de protección, que puede surgir en cualquier momento.<p>

Le encantaría decir que todo ocurrió por su gusto y egoísmo, por la creciente necesidad de atención o la envidia hacía su hermano. Pero, entonces estaría mintiendo de la peor forma.

Ahora, debía cumplir con su deber y hacer valer las leyes. "Los shinigamis sustitutos solo serán utilizados si son beneficiosos para la Sociedad de Almas" Sin ningún excepción.

-¿Por qué?

Nunca pensó en su reencuentro, cabe decir que no pensó en volverla a ver en su vida, pero de las mil formas que pudieron volver a verse, nunca pensó que fuera así. Ella, la humana con el poder espiritual para ver hollows y shinigamis, la capitana de un equipo de fútbol juvenil, la hermana del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas…

-¿Por qué? –Repitió la pregunta con mayor fuerza y decisión que la anterior.

Su mutismo dejaba mucho que desear y necesitaba entender la situación o su personalidad imperturbable, la cual muchas veces había demostrado el grado de madurez y posición actual, se rompería y el río de emociones el cual refulgía en su sangre, saldría a la luz, descontrolándolo de una manera inaceptable.

-Mi hermano había perdido todo el poder espiritual que poseía, había retomado su vida como un ser humano normal; mientras que yo, en estos diecisiete meses, había ganado nuevas responsabilidades. El pueblo de Karakura seguía siendo atacado por hollows y almas que necesitaban protección, Urahara me prestó la ayuda necesaria para combatir contra esos _monstruos_, pero no fue suficiente. Mi reiatsu fue creciendo y los hollows, cada vez más grandes y fuertes, se sentían atraídos por mi nueva condición. Mi poder actual no era suficiente para poder combatir contra ellos y… Necesitaba proteger a los ciudadanos… A Yuzu y a Ichigo… Ansié mayor poder y… Lo obtuve.

Mantuvo su actitud serena y su nueva seriedad, eso también había cambiado. La recordaba como una joven impulsiva y orgullosa, con una creciente actitud de liderazgo, pero infantil, al fin y al cabo.

-¿A costa de esto?- No pudo evitar replicar. Ser un shinigami iba más allá de matar hollows y hacer entierros de almas, era seguir las rígidas normas de un cuerpo armado, una organización destinada a la protección de todos los habitantes del Seireitei y las almas errantes del mundo. Significado inmediato de un incontable número de batallas y poderosos enemigos.

…Una simple humana, hasta ahora…

-No comprendo tu reacción.- Impasible, sus profundos ojos le dirigieron una fría mirada de indiferencia. –Sé en lo que me metí cuando acepté esto.

Su ceño se frunció instantáneamente, como solía hacerlo cuando algo le desagradaba o estaba inconforme.

-No conoces el riesgo constantes que tendrías de ahora en adelante, lo momentos de paz serán tan solo ilusiones pasajeras. Para una simple humana como tú, será imposible cargar con tanto.

No se exaltó por lo dicho, ni siquiera replicó por su comentario.

-No necesitó que nadie se preocupe por mí. –Fue su única respuesta.

-La Sociedad de Almas, querrá reclutarte. Muchas veces lo pensaron con tu hermano, pero nunca lo pusieron en practica, ¿Quién dice que en tu caso no lo harán?

-Urahara me lo advirtió. -Sus ojos negros, tan profundos como un poso sin fondo, le dirigieron una mirada llena de determinación. Claramente se leía, el miedo no es una opción.

-Tu hermano ha recuperado sus poderes, ¿Estás al tanto de eso?

Asistió ligeramente.

-Su reiatsu ha llamado la atención de unos cuantos hollows, he estado bastante ocupada últimamente. – La sencillez de sus palabras lo alteraron ligeramente.

…La que en un momento considero su compañera de aventuras en el mundo real, la amiga que nunca deseo tener. Tan diferente a Hinamori, tan diferente a Matsumoto, sin punto de comparación…

Debía tener otra forma…

-Ahora que tu hermano ha recuperado sus poderes, ¿Piensas seguir utilizando tus poderes? –A pesar de su insistencia, conocía de sobra su respuesta.

Pero de ser positiva su respuesta, las posibilidades de abogar en su causa declarando la renuncia absoluta de sus habilidades, podía hacer que su juicio se limitase a pequeñas concesiones.

Karin, que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente ocasionando que su larga cabellera azabache bailara con el viento. Una vez más, sus ojos reflejaron decisión, no se dejaron intimidar por el tempano de hielo viviente.

-Yo también soy una shinigami sangre pura, Toshiro. –Sus labios se curvaron levemente. –Mi deber también es proteger a Karakura.

No tuvo ningún argumento en contra de eso, supo que tenía ninguna forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Estúpido sentimiento de protección Kurosaki.

Estúpido sentimiento de protección hacía esa chica…

Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que todo sería distinto a partir de ahora.

-Entonces, tendré que pedirte que me acompañes a la Sociedad de Almas. Te enfrentaras a un juicio que decidirá tu destino, tuviste la opción de desistir, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que tu determinación no va a flaquear. Tu permanencia como shinigami será puesto a prueba, desde este momento. Tú influencia como hermana del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas y la hija de un ex capitán, serán utilizadas, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Karin lo miró sorprendida por un segundo, hasta comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Sabía que no dejaría que nada sucediese…

_Gracias, Toshiro._

-Si, Capitán Hitsugaya.

Un nuevo comienzo se aventuraba ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Un momento bastante extraño Toshiro/Karin, realmente me parece una escena perdida en una dimensión sin descubrir. Espero que les haya gustado o resultado interesante, para mi fue bastante divertido escribir este loco momento.

Saluditos.


End file.
